O Método Socrático
by Evey Gray
Summary: A maior dificuldade do seu plano de independência não seria o conhecimento a adquirir, mas a confiança a ganhar, de negociadores, banqueiros, investidores... Como faze-lo se dentro da própria família essa palavra não existe?-U.A/Slash/Sirem


O método socrático

O método socrático

Era o típico clima ameno inglês. As nuvens que agora encobriam o sol anunciavam a vinda daquela chuva antes do chá das cinco, antes mesmo que o jovem naquela gigantesca sala vitoriana pudesse se livrar de suas lições diárias para aproveitar o mesmo sol. Obviamente o jovem se destacava no meio, sua postura impaciente mostrava isso. O lugar daquele jovem não era ali junto aos livros, mas lá fora junto ao sol, ou à chuva ou ao que quer que fosse.

Seu olhar era perdido, babava até. O barulho mínimo e constante dos sapatos de alguém em direção à sala o tirou de seus devaneios para jogá-lo de volta à realidade. Passou a mão apressadamente pelos longos cabelos negros e abriu o grosso livro de capa de couro em qualquer página enquanto a pesada porta de carvalho abre.

-Tia Walburga o quer pronto para o chá em meia hora Sirius. – A voz de Bella era arrastada e por vezes irritante, não que alguém pudesse mencionar sua "adorável" mãe e não soar desagradável.

-Estarei lá - Tentou soar o mais compenetrado na leitura o possível

A porta tornou a fechar e Sirius soltou todo o ar dos pulmões. Se fosse Regulus ou Narcisa teria sido delatado no ato.

Juntou os livros em pilhas aleatórias e desceu as escadas rumo à sala de jantar tentando domar os cabelos ao máximo. Trancou-se no lavabo, lavou o rosto. Por alguns instantes considerou a hipótese de bater a cabeça contra a parede. Tudo naquela casa não fazia sentido, suas atitudes eram sem sentido. Estava fadado à mesmo vida até ultimo dia da sua existência, estudar os pensadores e suas ciências para um dia aplica-las de forma a aumentar a riqueza da já privilegiada família Black. Só não havia desistido até agora porque era muito fácil desistir, o difícil seria ganhar autonomia financeira a ponto de se dedicar ao que tinha vontade. Ele era um Black afinal, com todo orgulho e, por que não, arrogância que isso implica.

Adentrou a sala previamente ocupada pela própria mãe, irmão e primas com a postura que somente alguns anos de lições com tutores e com a própria família aristocrática poderia fornecer. Sentou-se. O olhar de Walburga Black era o fundo de um poço, quem não fosse forte o bastante para encará-la seria jogado num abismo.

-Podemos começar agora!- A voz austera da mulher preencheu o cômodo. Serviçais desfilavam da cozinha para a sala de jantar com todo o tipo de biscoitos e massas folheadas.

-Então priminho, compartilhe sua proveitosa tarde de estudos conosco!- Bella foi servida com uma fumegante xícara de chá e sorria debochadamente.

Bem, ele não esperava mesmo que isso fosse passar assim. Enquanto Regulus e Narcisa o deduravam apenas pelo prazer em ver um milésimo de aprovação nos olhos de sua mãe, Bella preferia tortura-lo com suas perguntas até deixá-lo naquele beco sem saída, onde ele deveria confessar que não estudou tanto quanto deveria.

-Nada de mais - tentou se fazer de displicente, deu os ombros e mastigou um brioche.

-Como nada de mais? – Bela levou a mão ao peito teatralmente - Quanto o chamei você não estudava os pré-socráticos?

-Sim Bella, mas não vou importunar mamãe na hora do chá com assuntos que a interessam tão pouco...- Sirius lançou o olhar mais carregado de desprezo à prima que conseguiu.

-Não meu filho, muito pelo contrário... Seus estudos muito me interessam, tanto que você recebera reforço em sua educação a partir de semana que vem.

-Como é?!- O tom de voz de Sirius se alterou o suficiente para que Walburga levantasse seus olhos de profundezas em desaprovação. Regulus e Narcisa se contraíram levemente na cadeira. O sorriso de Bella aumentou.

-Você não achou que eu sou tola para acreditar que você se tranca naquela sala para estudar não é? Acha que eu não sei que você se dedica àquelas parvalhices do céu como um lunático?- A voz de Walburga era irritada e controlada, da mesma forma como brigava poderia dar uma ordem a um criado insignificante.

-Eu não preciso de professor de reforço - Sirius abaixou a cabeça e fechou as mãos em punho. Sem sentido, sem sentido, sem sentido.

-Seu pai acertou tudo. Não está mais em minhas mãos. - Walburga Black voltou a se concentrar nos brioches.

Sirius se levantou alterado.

-Peça licença antes de se retirar! – Ralhou a voz fina de sua prima Narcisa.

-Cale a boca!- Sirius se virou para ela, a mão ainda fechada, socou a mesa, talheres saltaram.

Subiu as escadas como um furacão, fez questão de bater a porta do quarto como qualquer adolescente rebelde. Tirou os sapatos. Socou armário, porta e criado-mudo. E quando não havia mais o que socar e chutar recomeçou o processo. A maior dificuldade do seu plano de independência não seria o conhecimento a adquirir, mas a confiança a ganhar, de negociadores, banqueiros, investidores... Como faze-lo se dentro da própria família essa palavra não existe? Como? Como? Como? Como se provar capaz para os outros e para si?

Estava disposto a tornar a vida do tal professor substituto um inferno para isso. A semana seria longa, se dedicaria aos estudos mais do que nunca... E o professor perceberia que ele não era necessário, que Sirius podia continuar sua educação e futuramente sua vida deforma independente.

Sua mãe e seu pai irão ver...

-X-

NA:Primeiro cap On comentem e façam uma escritora feliz


End file.
